The Chase
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: The chase has begun. How reckless is Jake willing to be in order to save his parents from the Yeerks? This is an alternate way of them becoming controllers.
1. Car Chase

A/N: I'm having a block and I've heard that writing random things helps get over them, so here's my random thing. I don't know why I'm posting this, but maybe if people like it I'll expand and make it a "story," so be sure to tell me. Here's the deal: Our favorite heroes (that's right, the Animorphs) have received a hot tip from the Chee that Visser Three is on his way to infest a couple new controllers (this is before Jake's parents are controllers and they go into hiding, ect). They morphed birds to find the Visser, found his limo, and now are in hot pursuit of him and his gang.

Turning left on Anderson! Tobias announced, voicing the obvious. The others could clearly see the black vehicle turning, and they cut the courner to gain time.

Think they see us? Rachel asked.

Doesn't matter, Jake replied. They aren't going to beat us this time.

Jake, Marco said to his friend privately. It doesn't look good.

Jake flapped his wings as hard as he could; though they burned, and determination filled his response powerfully. They won't.

Marco knew already who the Visser was after. He'd had a bad feeling about the whole chase, and he had a gut feeling that he knew exactly where they were going. And Marco's feelings were rarely wrong. He could already see the house in view. All they had to do was turn right one more time and the Visser would be there. Hopefully they would make it first to warn the people inside.

But he also had a feeling that they wouldn't.

Going right, Cassie said softly. She, too, had by now realized where the limo was going. In fact, everyone except Ax were pretty sure of the location. When the limo pulled into the driveway, their suspicions were confirmed.

But the Animorphs weren't far behind the car. They flew behind the house. Demorph now! Jake ordered. His changes began when he wasn't even on the ground yet. A mostly bird, but part-human boy fell 3 ½ feet from the air to the ground, landing on his side. On the other side of the house, the Visser was knocking on the door.

They all demorphed, except for Ax and Tobias. Tobias assumed Jake would want him for air cover. Though he hadn't asked for it, he knew it would be helpful in case the Visser got away. As for Ax, demorphing in suburbs was simply too risky. It was risky enough for the rest of them, but especially Ax since he was blue and odd-looking; he would attract extra attention. Jake was already taking an incredible risk, for if anyone looked outside their windows they would see them. But his mind wasn't on their safety, but the people inside the house.

When Cassie was done she was too impatient to wait for the rest. "Where do I go?" she asked quickly. "What do I do?"

"Get in there and warn my parents!" Jake hissed. Cassie nodded and ran around to the front. There, the limo was screeching out of the driveway.

The married couple was in the back, yelling and demanding to know what was going on.

Cassie tried to think fast. She ran up to the door, which was unlocked, and screamed in surprise when a gunshot went off. She stared in amazement at the bullet hole in the door. Then, gathering her senses, Cassie went into the house, and went into the garage and opened the garage door. She dashed back inside and tried to think where the keys to a car might be, and after a few glances found a car remote with a key attached. Then she went back out to the garage and pressed "unlock" and one of the cars beeped as it opened. She ran up to it and opened the door, put the key in, and without thinking shifted it into reverse. She pulled out into the driveway quickly, just as Jake and the rest ran around the courner and saw her. They each gaped at Cassie behind the wheel.

"What are you doing?!" Marco demanded, opening the door to the front seat.

"Following them!" Cassie replied. "Get in!"

Jake dashed around and opened the driver's door. "I drive," he told her. Cassie didn't question him, because she knew that he had his reasons for wanting to drive. First since they were his parents, and second simply because he was the leader and used to having control. So she got out and sat in the back seat next to Rachel. Tobias and Ax were in the air following the limo.

"Someone morph so we can communicate with Tobias," Jake said through gritted teeth. Rachel started transformation to cat.

"Jake? This isn't gonna be good," Marco said. "I think-"

"They aren't going to get them like they got Tom!" Jake snapped. He stepped down harder on the pedal to try and catch up to the other car.

"Not only is this illegal, but it's just downright dangerous," Marco continued. "And pointless. He has them."

"HE DOESN'T HAVE THEM!" Jake roared. Marco decided that it wasn't worth arguing over, so he let the subject drop. But he was deeply concerned that they were going to get into a crash. Jake didn't have his license, and even if he did it would hardly matter, because he'd drive recklessly, anyway, in order to reach the Visser.

Left on McGregger! Tobias announced. The limo wasn't in the sight of Jake or the others, and that was where the air cover came in handy.

"Ask him how far away they are," Jake ordered.

Jake wants to know where they are, Rachel reported.

They're almost in Lakeview. About 1 mile away from you guys. Maybe less.

On hearing this, Jake stepped on the gas more to reach them. He reached McGregger street and turned a sharp left. They weren't far away now. He could almost tell.

"What if they have a Yeerk pool in there already?" Marco asked quietly. He wasn't arguing anymore, or at least not trying to, but he knew that this entire thing was crazy.

"They don't."

"Jake, this is insane."

"Marco!"

"Dude, I know you practice in the arcade, but-"

Hey, shut up, Rachel said privately to Marco. Jake's testy, you know that.

Marco wanted to say something back, but then Jake would hear it, so instead he was silent. Soon the limo was in view.

"There they are," Cassie said.

Jake nodded. "There they are."

He sped up once again until he was almost riding their bumper. The Visser's car suddenly slowed and Jake ran into them, but it wasn't hard and both cars were still running. But the impact caught Jake off-guard, and it took him a minute to speed up and by then the limo had put some distance between them again.

"That's why you don't tailgate," Marco stated.

"Are you done?!" Jake demanded.

I told you to shut up! Rachel scolded.

"Fine! Everyone's against the voice of reason now. There was a time when you valued my opinion, Jake. Don't be stupid, come on. Would you do this for my dad?"

Silence had never been so loud before. Everyone in the car stared at Jake, waiting for his answer. They glanced to Marco a couple times, wondering what he'd been thinking when he said that, but most attention was now on Jake.

The leader was hit with sudden guilt and shame. Would he? Of course not. Too risky. They would have followed them as birds, maybe gone in the house, but they would not have risked a high-speed car chase. No way.

But Jake wasn't used to being selfish. He wasn't that kind of person, and he was ashamed that he was acting that way now. He almost stopped the car, but he couldn't resist forgetting about his parents like that, so instead he kept his eyes on the road and tried his best to respond with an answer.

"Maybe we'll never know."

Rachel almost said something to Marco but the tension in the car stopped her. She didn't want him to explode with Jake so close to doing so himself. Especially not in the car.

After a few close calls at the stoplight, the chase led them into a small neighborhood in the suburbs, so there was little traffic to fear. Because of that Jake stepped on the pedal harder, but so did the limo. Then the kids heard a sound that sounded the beginning of the end of the pursuit. A shrill sound of a siren from a cop car.

"Pull over," Marco said. Jake didn't even flinch. "Pull over, you moron! Don't add resisting arrest to the list of charges!"

"Could be controllers," Jake replied. "We know they have most of the cops."

"Then it doesn't matter either way, 'cause they're gonna catch us sooner or later. Pull over, man."

"No."

"Come on, Jake!"

The cops are really mad, Tobias said.

"Are my parents still free and alive?" Jake asked. Rachel repeated the question.

I can't tell, the windows are too dark. But I think I see struggling.

They wouldn't give up without a fight, Rachel said. They're free.

"Then I'm not pulling over."

Marco almost yelled something but Cassie then decided that it was her turn to talk to Jake. She was probably the only person that could calm him down. "Jake. Follow your instincts. If you feel like there's still hope, then follow the Visser. But if deep down you know that we aren't going to win this one, then just pull over now while we can."

Jake thought for a moment while he continued to speed down the road, then finally sighed and slowed to a stop at the side of the road. The police officer pulled over behind him and got out of the car, then walked up to Jake's door as he rolled down the window.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

__

Yes, my parents are being controlled by evil aliens, Jake wanted to explain. _You see, officer, we were just chasing them down so that we could save their lives, and eventually save the planet earth._

"N-no, officer."

"Can I see your license?"

Jake paused. "Well, I don't really have a license. See, I have my permit, but it's at home."

"Uh-huh." The officer took a look at Marco, who waved, and said, "And I take it he's not a licensed driver over 21…?"

"No, not exactly."

"What's your rush?"

"Well, it's-"

"My cat," Cassie said, motioning to Rachel. "She's really sick and we were driving her to the vet."

"A cat? That's a new one. Is she really worth it?"

"That's a really nice cat," Marco stated.

"Mmm. I'm sure. I'm gonna have to take you three downtown."

"But what about my cat?" Cassie asked. "She'll die soon…"

"I think you're gonna have to get over it. The law is the law. You kids have parents that could drive you to the vet more responsibly?"

__

No, Jake thought. _I already told you, they're being overtaken by aliens._

"Parents?"

"My dad's working," Marco stated. Cassie nodded.

"Mine, too."

The officer looked to Jake. "What's your excuse, kid?"

"They're, uh…"

"This year."

"Yeah, they're working."

"Get out of the car." His voice sounded frustrated and impatient, and Jake knew that this wasn't going well. He did as he was told.

"All of you," the officer called through the open window. Marco and Cassie got out.

"Get in my car." He jerked his head towards the cop car behind theirs.

"What about my cat?" Cassie asked.

"We'll be back within half an hour."

"But she may die…"

"I'll buy you a new cat, now get in."

I suggest you do what the man says, Rachel advised. I'll demorph and remorph eagle and go to the station to make sure it's not a controller convention. If it isn't, that's good.

"Real good," Marco muttered.

"You have something to say?" the officer asked, thinking he'd been sarcastic. "Do you want handcuffs, too?"

"Hey, don't worry about me," Marco replied. "I'll be good." Then the three got in the car and were driven to the station.

A/N: This was helpful. Maybe I'll even write a second chapter. Tell me what you think, I live off of feedback!


	2. The Visser

Jake was sweating bullets in the cop car on the way downtown. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if they called his parents who were probably controllers by now and they came to get him. Would they realize that he was an "Andalite bandit" because of the spandex he was wearing? Would they recognize him from the entire chase? It would be so easy for the Yeerks to get him then. His parents would pick him up, they'd have him in a car, and-

"Hey, kid, you OK?" the female cop called from the front.

"M-me?" Jake asked. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You aren't going to jail or anything. We're just gonna call your parents and tell them to pick you up. I mean, there'll be a fine, you might get grounded, but nothing too bad."

"He has mean parents," Marco put in. "Really mean parents." Marco tried not to notice Cassie grabbing Jake's hand and holding onto it gently in hopes of being a comfort.

"So, what's up with the spandex?" the male cop asked. Marco had nearly forgotten all about that, and he looked down in surprise.

"Um-"

"Gymnastics practice," Cassie replied casually.

"You took your cat to gymnastics practice, and she got sick, so the three of you got in a car and sped away?"

Marco and Jake looked at Cassie expectantly, hoping she was good at making things up on the spot. But they had nothing to worry about, because each of the Animorphs were very good at lying. Like it or not, each of them had to lie to their parents on an almost daily basis and had perfected the art.

"No, we were going to my house to study for a history test tomorrow and when we got there she was throwing up. So I called the vet to see what was wrong and they told me to rush her over."

Jake wanted to complement her on her flawlessness in explaining, but he couldn't at the moment so he kept quiet.

"I see."

_Where's the limo?_ Marco wanted to know. He felt as if he wouldn't feel safe until he knew for sure where Visser Three was at this moment. Were they going somewhere special? To a Yeerk pool, maybe? Or did they have a small one in the car and already infested Jake's parents? Maybe they were on their way back to Jake's house to drop them off right now…

_Tobias would know,_ he thought. But unfortunately, they had no way of asking Tobias. If only he somehow knew that it was a nice fact to know, if only he assumed that they'd want to be sure of the Visser's location. But he didn't.

"They're gonna kill me," Jake said quietly.

"They won't know," Cassie replied, her voice more silent than his. She didn't want the cops overhearing.

"How could they miss it?"

"Jake, the evidence isn't that strong."

"They'll realize it, just you watch. Then they're gonna kill you." Jake turned to Marco. "And you."

"Get a grip, man, no one's gonna die. We've lasted this long, haven't we?"

In the front of the car, the two police officers exchanged glances wondering what they were talking about because both of them had only heard bits and pieces.

"They aren't stupid," Jake insisted. "If there's one think we've learned about them, it's that they aren't stupid. And they'll put 2 and 2 together, and then they'll kill me."

"Did you do something _else_ we should know about?" the male cop asked from the front.

"Huh? Oh… no."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I forgot to clean my room."

He smirked. "Yeah, that was always a problem with me, too, back when I was at home. Even during college, she treated me like some 5th grader with all her "clean your room" stuff. Drove me insane."

"Yeah." The man in the front didn't realize that Jake was talking about something totally different. But that didn't matter much, because at least he was being nice. The nicer the cops were to the three, the more sympathy they would have on them. Maybe they'd even let them totally off the hook…

_No, cops would never do that,_ Jake told himself, crushing his own hope. _Especially if I wasn't driving with my permit, didn't have a licensed driver in the front, and was speeding like there was no tomorrow._

"Then I got out of there for a year and lived like a pig, now my wife's always nagging me the same way. I tell you, these darn women…" The officer seemed genuinely angry. Not in a joking way, but he really seemed like he disliked girls more than most people.

The cop in the front hit him on the shoulder. "Don't start with your dumb speeches, Mark. If you wanna complain to one of your guy friends I don't care, heck, I don't care if you wine to your wife, just don't say this stuff to me."

"You have a girlfriend?" the officer called back to Jake, ignoring the girl sitting next to him.

Jake glanced to Cassie. "Um… no, I don't think so. Well, kind of. Not really. Maybe."

He laughed. "That's OK, you're too young to be dating. My first girlfriend wasn't until… must've been first year of college."

"That's because you couldn't get one until college," the other officer told him smugly.

_They sure don't seem like controllers,_ Cassie thought to herself. But then, she remembered, it's almost impossible to be sure. Still, why would controllers waste their time with such a pointless conversation? _Maybe to throw us off,_ she reasoned. She decided it wasn't safe to assume they were just normal people.

Then voices from above appeared in Jake, Cassie, and Marco's heads. The first sentence was said by Rachel.

What the…

Um, Jake? We have a situation, Tobias declared. See, the limo… remember the limo? Well, they're going to the police station. Same one you're headed to.

The three kids in spandex exchanged glances.

Perhaps Prince Jake would like us to get into our battle morphs? Ax asked.

Controllers. Definitely. Let's bust 'em. That was obviously Rachel.

_No, I don't want attention, _Jake thought. _Only if they try to make Controllers out of us will we fight back. Otherwise, we live to fight another day._

"Aliens!" the guy cop, Mark, exclaimed from the front. Jake, Cassie, and Marco snapped to attention when they heard that. "Do you remember that, Jen? Must've been a year ago, and we're still getting nut balls who come in reporting it."

"Some kind of Hell on earth," the girl agreed. "People in cages screaming…"

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked, trying to sound casual.

"I don't know if you kids'll remember this or not, but it was maybe a year ago when those kids were shooting off fireworks in the construction site. Remember? And everyone said it was aliens, and it was just a few stupid adolescents. And we get people that come into the station even now saying that it was all true. I just want to yell at these people to get a life. If they have nothing better to do than make up these stupid stories about aliens…"

"Aliens? How lame is that, Jake?" Marco asked him, nudging him with his elbow. "Aliens. Yeah, right. That's all Hollywood."

"Yeah," Jake said. "Hollywood."

"You know what?" Mark asked. "It is. These movies like Men in Black and Evolution, they all make it seem like something could exist there. The idea's crazy."

"I don't think it's so crazy," Jen replied. "Did you notice that all of the people that described that Hell described it exactly the same way?"

"Maybe they got together and decided on something."

"Yeah, right. Why would anyone do something like that? I think it's possible. In fact, just the other day I was at Burger King, and I was sure the guy that took my order wasn't human."

"Why?"

"He was so weird! The way he looked at me, and-"

"They call that flirting."

She smacked him on the shoulder. "No, you don't understand."

They pulled into the police station parking lot and the officers got out, then opened the doors for the teenagers. The back two doors were impossible to open from the inside.

They led Jake, Cassie, and Marco through a hallway, and then reached a little office-like room where they each sat down except for Jen, who stood by the phone and picked it up. Mark sat behind the desk, and the other three were in chairs that sat in a row on the other side of the desk.

"Yeah, I have three teenage spandex-wearing kids that were speeding down the street in Lakeview," Jen said into the receiver. "They look… maybe 14?"

"15," Marco stated.

"He says they're 15," she corrected. Then she paused, listening to the voice on the other line, then held the phone to her shoulder to muffle the sound and said to the kids, "I need your names, first and last."

They gave them to her and she reported them to the person on the other line of the phone. "I need parent phone numbers," she said. "Can you get those for me?" She then scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper, thanked the person, and hung up.

"We'll have you guys home in no time," she told them, winking. Then she dialed the first number. After a small pause, the answering machine picked up at Jake's house and she said, "Hello, this is the Maytown police station, and we have someone here named Jake who appears that he's your son. Please come to pick him up as soon as you can. He will be held here until either guardian, male or female, comes to get him with 2 forms of identification, one must be a license. Thank you." Then she hung up, and dialed 2 more numbers leaving the exact same message, but replacing "Jake" with a new name.

"Those were all exactly the same," Cassie stated.

"Yeah, that's the speech we give every time," Jen explained. "Pretty boring, huh?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Marco asked. "I've been holding it since we were tailgating." Jake shot him a Look.

Mark took it as a joke. "Sure. Out this door, turn left. 3rd door on your right."

"Thanks."

"Maybe I'll go, too," Jake said, standing.

Cassie nodded. "Do you mind?"

Mark shook his head. "Go ahead."

She smiled in thanks and the three left the room and entered the hallway, and Marco, who was in the front, turned right.

"Wrong way," Cassie said.

"I'm getting out of here," Marco stated. "Or else we're all dead. This is a trap, don't you realize that? The limo came here, you guys."

"If it were a trap, they would have followed us," Cassie argued.

"Well, I don't trust them."

"Neither do I," Jake agreed. "So where were you going?"

"Snooping. Where else?"

Jake smiled a little. "Maybe we'll find a Yeerk pool," he said quietly, being sure they weren't overheard. Marco nodded.

"Hopefully."

Then they continued down the hall. They'd been walking for maybe a minute, when Jake spotted the Visser in human form. He'd seen his human body before, so he recognized him right away. The Visser played his cop-like role, and said, "What are you kids doing wandering the halls?"

_Run, run, run!_ Jake's voice inside of him screamed. He turned and bolted, and Marco and Cassie followed.

"Hey! Come back!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Marco said. "Why did you do that? Maybe he knows who we are, now!"

"He knows anyway," Jake sated.

"What do you mean? Of course he doesn't. How would he?"

"Think, Marco. Who else would chase him down the street? Andalites. He probably recognizes us from the car."

"Great."

On passing a janitor's clotheslet, Jake stopped suddenly and backed up a step or two, thinking to go in it. But then he realized that they weren't out of the Visser's sight yet, and he would know where they were. So then he continued forward.

"What was that?!" Marco demanded.

"Momentary lapse of brain activity," Jake replied. "Don't question me."

"He has a 35-year-old body, we have 15-year-old ones. We'll outrun him."

"We're on his turf."

"Oh, really, you're so pessimistic. "His turf?" Please. He doesn't even have any Hork-Ba-"

"_Gwarfash_!"

Jake looked at Marco dryly. "What were you saying?"

Just then 2 Hork-Bajir came from around the corner, and the three kids stopped running. They were trapped. Hork-Bajir on one side, the Visser and a couple human-Controllers on another, and two walls.

"I was expecting a few more," Marco muttered, referring to the Hork-Bajir.

"We've taken more than this," Cassie stated.

"Not in human form," Jake replied. As he spoke the Visser ran up to them, then stopped when he reached them.

"Demorph, Andalites," he said, raising a Dracon beam. "If you dare."


	3. Faceoff

A/N: I have a few things to say to you reviewers. First of all, to everyone, I want to thank you for reviewing my story, and for all compliments. I'm impressed that I haven't gotten any flames yet. =) (I always manage to get at least one). Anifan 1: yes, writing random things really does help get over blocks, at least for me. My other stories are now up and running! Oedipal Kat: if you don't continue your story (Trial by Fire) then YOU'LL get death threats from reviewers! Or, at least, from me. I'm loving that story!

"Demorph, Andalites. If you dare."

Jake stood up straighter, trying to look the part of an arrogant Andalite war prince. "What do you want?"

"Your bodies. If not, I will settle for your lives."

_Rachel, if there were ever a good time for your aggressiveness, it's now,_ Jake silently begged. _We need you to bust in, and we need it this instant._

"Tell me, where are your friends?" the Visser asked in a conversational tone.

"On their way," Cassie replied. "We will allow you to escape while you can."

He laughed. "No, I don't think-"

"Hhhhuuuuhhhrrrooooooomm!" An elephant's trumpeting noise was heard from somewhere behind the Visser. He turned and saw the hallway suddenly widening in order to fit a several-hundred-pound African elephant inside.

Hi, my name's Shep. I hope you remembered to give me a Milkbone or else! Rachel announced, only so that the rest of the Animorphs could hear.

"What an ugly earth creature!" the Visser spat.

Whatever it is, it's 800 times larger and stronger than you are at the moment, Rachel responded. Then added to the Animorphs, Wow, aren't you guys glad to see me!

Marco smiled a little. "Nice timing."

Wasn't it?

"Where's the rest?" Jake asked. He didn't want to use names, and maybe by saying "the rest" instead he'd make the Visser think there was a lot more of them instead of only 2.

Tobias is going Hork-Bajir and Ax is his Andalite self, they're hiding out until I tell them we need them.

"It looks like we have you outnumbered, Visser," Jake stated. "Perhaps you would like to compromise?"

"Compromise?" he asked. Then, more astounded, "_Compromise?_ If you like to make deals, then I tell you that I will kill you for the blue box, otherwise you will make fine hosts."

"Maybe we should go with that," Marco mumbled.

"I don't know where the blue box is," Jake replied.

"Oh, you don't? I do not believe you."

"I had a friend hide it for me so that if I was ever infested I would not give you the pleasure of finding it," Jake answered truthfully. He didn't bother to add that it was Cassie who hid it.

"ARGH!" He raised the Dracon beam. "You've drawn breath too long."

Jake backed up instinctively, but then remembered he had nothing to fear with Rachel there. She stepped up to the Visser and shoved her tusk through the beam, letting it fall to the ground split in pieces.

I don't think you will be needing that, Rachel said to him. Then the Visser looked to his Hork-Bajir warriors.

"Grab them," he said. One of them grabbed both Cassie and Marco, the other took Jake. The Visser looked back to Rachel. "One wrong move and I kill them." Then he began to demorph.

Rachel waited patiently for him to finish. When he had, he smiled in that mouthless way that only Andalites seem to be able to manage. Good, he said, his voice now his own deep, evil one. Now kill them.

"The box!" Marco yelped, just as the Hork-Bajir pressed his elbow-blade against his throat. The Visser's "smile" grew, if that was possible.

Yes?

"It's on the ship," he confessed. The Visser looked at him in surprise.

Ship?

"Spacecraft. In the cargo area. Our ship, the one we took here."

For a complete idiot, that's some nice quick thinking, Rachel told Marco privately.

Where is your ship?

Outer space, Rachel continued privately to the young Spanish guy. Tell him it went back to orbit.

"It's in outer space," Marco replied. "Somewhere between this Earth and Pluto."

Pluto?

Kandall! came a familiar voice. It was Ax. He was obviously somewhere nearby, near enough to hear their conversation.

"The humans call it Pluto," Marco corrected. "Otherwise known as Kandall."

Call them down.

"I…"

The Hork-Bajir's blade closed in on his throat.

Call them! the Visser snapped.

Ships are called by a signal, Ax quickly explained. Tell him you do not have it nearby!

"It's not here," Marco replied. "It's… somewhere other than here."

Nice cover, Rachel said sarcastically.

And _where_ exactly is it? the Visser asked, a small hint of patience in his voice.

Ax, I think we're gonna need you, Rachel said to him and only him. Tobias, hang on until worse comes to worst.

"It's um, uh-" Marco stumbled.

You lie, you Andalite filth! The patience was now gone, and the Visser was mad. Kill them.

Ax!

Then Ax leapt out of a door that was in between Marco, Jake, and Cassie and Visser 3. I request a fight for their lives, he said.

Visser 3 looked at him curiously. So be it. He then struck with his tail blade, but Ax blocked it and returned a strike. He pierced Visser 3 in the shoulder. The blow would of hit his neck, but he dodged.

You are getting slow, Ax said.

Would you like a sporting chance? That is what I've provided you with.

It is not a chance, but you I desire, crawling on the floor in your natural state and begging to be crushed underneath my hooves.

Visser 3 struck again and the face off between the 2 raged. When the suspense was finally unbearable, Rachel said, OK, Tobias. Let's get this party started.

It was then that a Hork-Bajir came up from behind the 2 holding Jake, Cassie, and Marco and killed them with violent cuts to their heads. They fell over dead, their very skulls lined with bone pierced deep.

"Hey, thanks, pal," Marco greeted. "Nice to see you."

"Let's get out of view and morph, then come back and help Ax," Jake suggested. He didn't wait for approval of his plan, and started away. Marco and Cassie followed him around a corner and Tobias turned to Ax and the Visser. What was he supposed to do now? Rachel was too big to interfere, for if she tried she'd probably end up crushing both of them, or all three as the case may be… Ax, Visser 3, and Alloran. (A/N: I believe his name is Alloran. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

I'm open to suggestions, Tobias said to Rachel.

How about this: kill him.

Fine idea. But… how am I going to do that with tail blades flying everywhere?

Wait for Jake. He won't be long.

It was then that Cassie, in wolf morph, came from around the corner. Are you just going to stand there? she asked Tobias.

I'm open to other suggestions, he replied, repeating his statement to Rachel.

Ax, hang on, we'll help you out. Just stall, Cassie told him. Then she looked behind her, nervous. Jake, I don't know how long Ax can last against Visser Three.

We're coming! Jake replied as he also came around the corner with a gorilla with him. We go in on three. One, two, three!

They started at them, but the visser saw it coming and then ran into a room. The Animorphs ended up being a heap on the floor and when they looked around, neither Visser Three or his controllers were to be found.

Find them! Jake shouted. I don't care how! Just find them!

Jake, calm down, Cassie said.

I WON'T! FIND THEM NOW!

Jake had never raised his voice to Cassie.

The group didn't argue. Maybe one of their faults was their submittence, but none of them wanted to stand against Jake. Not now. So they spread out trying to find out where everyone could of run to. After an hour of looking, they all went home.

A/N: I'm undecided if this is the end or not. I don't wanna make this too long because I'm currently writing about three other stories, but I really don't wanna just leave this hanging like this. Tell me what you think.


End file.
